Dajare
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Gara-gara Okiya Subaru, Amuro tidak mau berurusan dulu dengan sandwich DALAM BENTUK APAPUN. ・ [SubaAmu] ・ [#Akaversary]


**Dajare  
**

 **Meitantei Conan** (c) Aoyama Gōshō

 **Warning** : OOC. Sarkas. Abuse chara dan anu implisit demi kesenangan semata.

.  
 _Beta_ by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)  
 _Plot & Written_ by **ALPUCAT**

.

.

.

* * *

 **'** **Berjalan kaki baik untuk kesehatan.'**

Belum lama setelah melewati spanduk himbauan medis ala pemilu, sebuah Mazda RX-7 warna putih merajuk tidak pilih-pilih tempat. Sang pemilik tercenung lemas di depan kap mobilnya yang terbuka dan berasap, menekuk muka malas mendapati situasi terpahit setiap pengendara otomotif.

Mo—

—gok.

Oh, tentu ini bukan masalah besar bagi tuan Amuro Tooru yang pintar, panjang akal, pemeluk ranking pertama di seantero kepolisian—kalau ia tidak ceroboh meninggalkan perangkat kecil mobilnya di rumah. Mentang-mentang jarang mendapatkan libur yang diidam-idamkan, pertahanannya mendadak longgar, persis dua kancing teratas kemejanya kini. _Ehem_. Padahal dalam tugas dual agen-nya sebagai anggota PSB dan BO, lengah sedikit sama artinya seperti ikan asin bertemu kucing.

Menghela nafas relatif panjang, Amuro mengeluarkan telepon genggam dari kantong celana belakang. Menekan nomor-nomor tertentu. Tat. Tit. Tut. Diawali 'Halo, selamat siang...' dilanjut dengan kalimat super sopan yang terbiasa dipakai sehari-hari, meminta mobil derek manapun dari manapun jenis apapun untuk membantunya.

" _Oya_?"

Ponsel dijauhkan dari area pendengaran. Memutar helai pucatnya perlahan ke arah sumber suara yang walau jarang ia dengar, namun cukup dikenal.

"Okiya... Subaru?"

"Ah, Snow Angel." sapa si helai Beige dengan ekspresi sulit ditebak, salahkan matanya yang terlalu sipit.

"Namaku Amuro Tooru." koreksinya sabar, "Okiya kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Hmm. Mungkin karena aku tinggal di dekat sini?"

Jawaban berupa umpan balik membuat Amuro menyapu pandang lebih detil ke lingkungan sekitar. Mendapati bangunan familier tidak jauh di kawasan perumahan yang cukup dikenal. Mengintai rumah yang sama dua sampai tiga kali per minggu dalam dua bulan sudah lebih cukup untuk bisa dikatakan _kenal_ , bukan?

"Mobilnya kenapa? Mogok?" sambung Okiya dengan pandangan—atau setidaknya arah wajahnya—terpaku pada Mazda putih Amuro yang memprihatinkan.

"Aha... hahaha." Amuro pasrah menertawakan nasibnya sendiri, "Padahal kemarin kondisi mesinnya masih baik-baik saja. Sepertinya hari ini memang bukan nasib baik bagiku."

Tawanya berlanjut pelan. Mencoba bersikap ramah.

"Hahaha..."

Demikian pula Okiya, senyum formalitasnya beralih menjadi gelak pendek. Ikut-ikutan mencoba bersikap ramah.

"...ha...ahaha..."

"Haha... ha,"

Untunglah situasi bodoh ini dihentikan bunyi gerumul dari Amuro yang refleks memegang perutnya salah tingkah. Salah satu sisi anak rambut disisir imut ke belakang telinga. Niatnya menghilangkan gugup, tapi malah membuat beberapa _mob_ lewat terpaksa digiring ambulans akibat pingsan kehabisan darah.

"Ma...maafkan atas segala ketidaksopanan ini. Sejak dari pagi aku belum sempat makan."

Karena tujuan awalnya, Amuro memang ingin mencari lokasi kuliner agak jauh yang menurutnya bisa dipakai makan siang sekaligus bersenang- senang dengan alkohol. (Anak buahnya baru merekomendasikan restoran India yang populer. Ah, keimanan lambungnya tengah diuji.)

"Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama? Kebetulan aku habis pulang dari supermarket dekat sini untuk membeli kondom."

"HAH?"

"Kau tidak suka oncom?"

Amuro korek-korek kuping. Siapa tahu lubangnya mampet karena pikirannya lagi ruwet.

Lagipula ia agak malas untuk berurusan dengan lawan bicaranya yang satu ini. Apalagi dengan kecurigaannya; bahwa Okiya Subaru adalah benar Akai Shuuichi belum serta merta tersingkir dari meja analisisnya. Berlandaskan asas oportuniti, Amuro menyetujui ajakan tersebut setelah menjawab 'Bu-bukannya aku ingin makan berduaan denganmu atau bagaimana, _b-baka_!'. Kemudian setelahnya, dalam sekali tikungan sepatunya terpaksa menginjak lagi kediaman keluarga Kudou.

"Maaf, mengganggu."

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan teh sekalian."

"Kalau begitu!" si hitam manis memekik canggung, menghentikan Okiya yang hendak menghilang ke balik tembok, "Aku akan membantu—"

"Kau tamuku. Aku yang mengundangmu." jari telunjuk Okiya menekan bibirnya sendiri, "Cukup persiapkan dirimu di sofa sampai aku datang. Buka kakimu dengan santai."

Kalau tadi sibuk korek-korek kuping, sekarang Amuro ingin menghantam kepalanya bertubi-tubi ke tembok. Antara sadar dirinya terlalu _kudet_ , _salkus_ , atau mahasiswa magister jaman sekarang memang punya perbendaharaan anekdot menjurus yang anti _mainstream_.

Alih-alih duduk seperti yang ditawarkan, Amuro lebih sibuk meniliti setiap sudut ruang tamu. Mencari-cari kamera tersembunyi atau alat penyadap mencurigakan. Sepuluh menit berlalu, tapi selain buku, furnitur kecil dan debu-debu intan, Amuro tidak menemukan apapun lagi di bagian permukaan. Sisanya hanya tinggal menyelidiki lokasi berlevel visual rendah seperti kolong lemari atau sofa.

Dengan cekatan Amuro menekuk kedua kakinya. Bertumpu pada lutut dan sebelah siku sembari mengintip ke bawah sofa, mencoba melihat ada apa di baliknya. Sayang sekali ia tidak memakai sarung tangan sehingga deduksinya tergolong subyektif.

"Apa ada barang terjatuh?"

Terkejut dengan suara Okiya yang mendadak tidak membuat Amuro segera berdiri. Satu lengannya terhalang sofa yang tidak ringan, membutnya kesulitan untuk mengeluarkannya begitu saja. Yang ada ia malah sempat merintih-rintih kecil, dijamin membuat siapapun salah paham kala mendengarnya.

"Tidak kusangka kau sudah kelaparan, ya?"

"e-eh?" reaksinya terbata, segera setelah berhasil berdiri dengan tegak. Menepuk-nepuk jari yang sempat bertemu debu.

"Karena begitu masuk, aku mendapati tubuh belakangmu dengan pose begitu."

 _Maksudnya apa?!_

"Aah, i-ini tidak seperti yang terlihat. Aku hanya... maafkan aku..."

Mengulas senyum penuh arti, Okiya membalas, "Tidak apa. Tadi itu bukan pemandangan buruk. Ayo kita ke ruang makan, semua sudah kusiapkan di sana."

Dengan ujung alis berkerut, wajah tertekuk, dan terintimidasi seringai misterius, Amuro memandangnya lekat-lekat punggung pria yang menggiringnya dari satu pintu ke pintu lain hingga mencapai meja. Ingin sekali ia bertanya maksud dari percakapan terakhir namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah pertanyaan soal masakan apa yang dibuat oleh Okiya.

"Kari."

Jawaban singkat sebelum kemudian menarik kursi dan mempersilakan tamunya duduk. Amuro berkedip ringan, mengingat ia memang berencana mendatangi restoran India yang identik dengan kari. Tidak disangka agendanya tetap berjalan sukses meski dalam situasi berbeda, dan terutama; bisa dinikmati secara cuma-cuma.

Amuro batal menciduk nasi ketika Okiya memamerkan sebilah pisau bersama sebungkus roti tawar yang belum dipotong.

Kembali pusat dahi Amuro berkerut. _Kenapa juga untuk makan kari harus membawa-bawa roti tawar?_

Sekalipun Okiya ingin makan kari ala India yang menjadi makanan khas negara asalnya, bukan roti tawar yang akan dipakai melainkan canai atau prata. Mengabaikan ketentuan umum, terlihat pria itu mulai asik menguliti bagian pinggir roti. Menyisakan hanya bagian empuk. Rasa ingin tahu membuat Amuro bersuara.

"Maaf, kalau pertanyaan ini aneh... tapi untuk apakah roti tawar tersebut?" tanyanya dengan kalimat yang disengaja diucap lebih halus.

"Oh? Tapi kukira Amuro akan suka."

"...ha?"

"Aku dengar dari Conan, _sandwich_ buatanmu sangat enak karena dibuat dengan resep spesial."

Sering bergosip dengan Conan rupanya. Perlu ditambah dalam daftar informasi.

"Menurut pendapatku, kau mungkin sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bereksperimen... dari mulai uji bahan hingga kecocokan rasa." jelas Okiya tenang, kali ini memotong-motong tiap lembar rotinya menjadi diagonal, "Itu artinya..."

Berhenti dari gerakan memotong, dagu terangkat menikmati mimik Amuro yang jelas menunjukkan raut wajah terganggu.

"—Kau pasti menyukai segala yang berhubungan dengan _sandwich_ , kan?"

"TOLONG JANGAN MENGUCAPKAN HAL ANEH!" meja digebrak ganas. Untungnya tidak ada yang sampai tumpah atau jatuh pecah.

" _Oya_?! Apa artinya aku berkata benar?"

Belum juga membalas, Okiya menjulurkan setangkup roti tawar seakan membuatnya bungkam. Amuro memang kesal, tapi tanpa menolak ia menerima roti yang ditawarkan dan mulai memakannya dengan kari yang telah dituangkan ke dalam piring. Yang mengherankan, selagi Amuro memakan santapannya dengan roti, pria itu justru memakannya dengan nasi.

"Okiya sendiri, tidak makan dengan roti?" nadanya penasaran.

"Oh, tidak. Aku tidak punya fetish sepertimu."

Jika bukan karena diberi makan siang gratis yang (sialnya) memang enak, Amuro sudah menonjok wajah menyebalkan _pseudo_ -Akai yang jaraknya mudah dijangkau dengan tangan cekatan miliknya. Kalau tidak puas, ia akan dengan senang hati melempar bungkilan oncom hasil belanja Okiya tadi supaya mata sipitnya lebih berani melihat dunia.

Ng?

Tapi di meja maupun di dalam rasa masakannya kenapa tidak ada bahan fermentasi yang dimaksud, ya?

"Kari ini tidak menggunakan oncom yang tadi dibeli?"

Dan sepertinya keputusan yang salah untuk bertanya.

"Ternyata lebih enak kalau tidak memakainya. Tapi kalau kau mau, akan kupakai lain kali."

 _MAKSUDNYA APA, WOOOEEEY?!_

Menyudahi kombinasi menu tidak masuk akal, Amuro mengambil nasi secukupnya lalu menghabiskan isi piring dengan kecepatan super. Hilang selera untuk berlama-lama mampir demi memetik secuil bukti perihal musuh abadinya. Persetan dengan hari libur, hari ini dia bertekad mampir ke kantor lalu membuang video-video porno yang biasa menemani anak buahnya di jam lembur. Kalau perlu membuang fasilitas TV-nya sekalian supaya—

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau minum alkohol?"

Omelan dalam kepala terputus, "Eh? Ya... kurang lebih..."

Okiya berbinar. Tapi karena matanya yang memang sipit, binar itu tidak benar-benar terlihat. Pokoknya Amuro yakin ada lensa sewarna daun berkilat selewat, "Aku masih punya sebotol Bourbon, mau meminumnya denganku setelah ini?"

"...kenapa Bourbon?" oh, tentu saja Amuro merasa keberatan, bagaimanapun juga Bourbon merupakan nama aliasnya.

"Karena wiski favoritku adalah Bourbon."

 _Uhuk_. Tenggorokan Amuro tersedak angin.

Selepas mengakhiri kata-katanya, Okiya mulai membereskan piring-piring kotor. Menumpuknya menjadi satu lalu membawanya ke tempat cucian di ruangan yang sama (lagi-lagi Amuro tidak diperkenankan untuk membantu). Tidak lama kembali dengan dua gelas kaca yang sudah terisi balok-balok es batu berukuran sedang dan tentu saja, sebotol wiski berlabel 'forgiven'.

"Tunggu. Bukannya tadi kau bilang Bourbon?!" keluhan refleks melihat ilustrasi kalkun pada label botol.

"Bukan masalah, kan? Bourbon dicampur Rye juga enak... kalau mereka berdua bersatu menurutku rasanya akan sangat nikmat sekali."

 _Hiiih_. Amuro langsung gatal-gatal.

Hanya mendengar itu saja rasanya seperti melakukan adegan ranjang imajiner dengan sosok ber- _code name_ Rye yang paling dia benci dalam hidupnya.

Bola mata biru gelapnya memerhatikan seksama dari sejak Okiya membuka tutup botol, dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Tidak ada maksud, hanya tidak ada pemandangan lain. Siapa tahu juga Amuro mendapatkan petunjuk penting yang memperkuat analisisnya.

"Ketika menikmati Bourbon, aku lebih suka menuangkan cairannya dulu secukupnya, lalu membiarkannya benda keras dan besar ini mengisinya penuh sedikit demi sedikit."

Es batu yang ditunjuk Okiya membuat Amuro semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Matanya pergi, dari memandang Okiya penuh kecurigaan, menuju isi gelas dengan tatapan muak. Tanpa sedikitpun meminum bagiannya, genggaman Amuro pada sisi-sisi gelas menjadi semakin kencang.

"Snow Angel...?"

"Namaku Amuro." koreksinya kedua kali. Terheran mendapati segitiga empuk tidak asing disodorkan lagi ke depan wajahnya.

"Apa kau minum alkohol dengan roti lapis juga?"

 _Wat. De. Hel._

"JANGAN MEMPERMAINKANKU!"

Ini karma. Ini pasti karma karena berani mengabaikan spanduk kesehatan sepanjang jalan tadi. Tahu begini ia duduk manis menunggui mobilnya di bengkel, atau lebih baiknya tidak punya mobil saja supaya terpaksa berjalan kaki setiap hari.

"Aku yakin kau itu memang Akai! Kalian sama-sama menyebalkan!" rahang Amuro mengeras, berdiri dengan aksi paling tidak sopan; menunjuk hidung Okiya terang-terangan, "Akan kukumpulkan bukti-buktinya tidak lama lagi. Kemudian dengan tangan ini, Kau... KAU—"

ARGGGGHHHHH! AMURO TIDAK TAHAN LAGI, TUHAN!

Tepat setelah mendadak religius, ponsel di kantong celananya berbunyi. Diangkat buru-buru dengan penuh rasa syukur karena _timing_ -nya benar-benar pas sebelum Amuro berniat melempari Okiya dengan kayu, bensin dan korek api menyala.

Terima kasih banyak. saya akan segera ke sana. Maaf telah merepotkan anda. Kemudian bunyi _klik_ baru saja selesai mengisi ruangan.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi karena mobilku sudah berhasil diderek . Terima kasih banyak atas jamuannya." senyumnya tampil cerah, menggantikan batin yang sempat lelah. Wiski forgiven dihabiskan dalam sekali tenggak. Biar saja ia merasakan efek mabuknya sesampai di bengkel nanti.

Mengangguk paham, Okiya menemani tamunya menuju pintu keluar.

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal aku masih ingin berbincang dengan orang menarik sepertimu."

Keduanya berhadap-hadapan sebentar. Raut tidak puas Okiya ketika berkata sampai jumpa lagi menjadi hadiah akhir paling menyenangkan untuk jiwa rapuh yang sempat dilanda stres.

"Oh, ya. siapapun Akai itu, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau membawanya kalau berkunjung lagi kemari."

Atau mungkin tidak.

"Dan kenapa aku harus mengajaknya?" rendah dan menusuk. Suara dan tatapan Amuro saat ini dilansir lebih berbahaya dari duri mawar yang di tanam di pekarangan keluarga Kudou.

"Mungkin kita bertiga bisa menikmati _sandwich_ bersama, aku tidak keberatan selama rasanya enak."

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MAU!?"

BLAM—pintu utama dibanting super kasar. Langkah berisik terburu-buru kemudian menipis, menjauh, sampai menghilang lenyap.

.

.

.

Menyisakan Okiya yang terbahak OOC sambil menekan pangkal perutnya.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

* _Dajare_ : paronomasia dalam bahasa Jepang; berupa transformasi frasa, nomina, atau peribahasa menjadi kata atau serangkaian kata yang hampir serupa dengan maksud berkelakar (wikipedia)

 **A/N** :  
Meski bukan pria hebat yang bisa mencintai dua wanita sekaligus, HBD 17 November _dear_ bang Akai Shuuichi #hinaterus #hinaselamanya  
Spesial thank's untuk **ALPUCAT** atas kerja kerasnya bikin fic ini, gambar dan juga pin mama Bourbon-nya. Uhuhuhuhuuu~ terhura ;;;A;;;

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


End file.
